Zarbon Babysits Part 1
by Princess Bra
Summary: Bulma and Veggie need a "bratsitter". Who do they call!? This will be the first part of the Zarbon Babysitting Saga. The sequels will be much funnier. Please R/R!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Hey Everyone I went back and fixed all the grammatical errors and mistakes.

All right this one was a toughy but I think I finally got the story line in order. This is only the first part, the sequel will be much funnier, trust me. 

Trunks is about 12 and Goten is about 11, Bra is like 1. 

I don't own DBZ please don't sue me.

Bulma and Vegeta sat at the table scanning through the phone book. Bulma was making Vegeta escort her to some Capsule Corp. Banquet. Vegeta was not happy but decided it was better than the alternative, which was sleeping on the couch for a week. The couple was trying to find a babysitter for the "brats", but were having a bit of trouble finding someone that gullible. 

"I don't see why they need someone to watch them anyway" Vegeta complained.

"THEY'D PROBABLY BLOW UP THE HOUSE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Bulma screamed, obviously getting a little annoyed.

"Why can't Kakarot and his mate watch them?"

"They're going to go with us. That's why Goten is coming over."

"WHAT!? I HAVE TO GO TO THIS STUPID THING AND TOLARATE KAKAROT!" 

Bulma ignores her husbands fit and begins making a list of possible babysitters.

Vegeta crosses his arms and growls.

"Well I don't see why-"

"JUST SHUTUP! -Sighs- How about Yadjrobi?"

"The weak fat guy! I doubt he'd last 5 seconds watching our brats, he can't even fly."

"Tien?"

"That LOSER with the third eye? What, you want to let him take that little _doll_ with him?"

"I don't hear any of _your_ suggestions!"

"What about the namek?"

"No way. Last time he was here he drank all the pool water."

"How about that old man? (Referring to Master Roshi)"

"NO WAY I WANT THAT PERVERT TO WATCH MY KIDS!"

"Hmmph. Well the only ones I can think of who aren't talking cats or shape-shifting pigs are that little punk Gohan and his mate."

"But Gohan and Videl are just newly weds. I wouldn't want to scare them out of trying for kids of there own."

Vegeta smirks as he thinks of the destruction the brats could cause.

"Well, that's everyone I can think of…"

"Who is still living you mean." Vegeta smirks his trademark evil smirk.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Use the dragon balls to wish someone back to life for a couple hours." 

Bulma considers the idea for a moment.

"Hey why not wish that cute green guy back!"

"What green guy?"

"Yeah, the guy you blasted on Namek".

"Woman Namek was full of green guys."

"The guy I saw you fight, remember?"

"What? ZARBON?!" Vegeta nearly falls over.

"Yea! The cutie!"

"CUTIE?!?" Vegeta didn't like the idea of wishing anyone back, he knew Bulma was attracted to.

"He was just first person to pop into my head. I don't think I feel comfortable wishing someone like Nappa back."

"Like Zarbon's much better."

Bulma gives him a just-do-as-I-say face. Vegeta growls and walks off. _This has to be the most idiotic idea I ever have agreed too. Stupid woman, I do all this just to keep her happy. I really hated Zarbon. Hmmmm, maybe it wouldn't be that bad of an idea to wish him back and let the brats torture him for a couple hours._ The prince snickers to himself and proceeds to get the dragon ball radar from Bulma's lab. He returns a short while later with all seven dragonballs. 

"Woman hurry up and get out here so we can get this over with!"

"All right, All right! I'm coming!" Bulma comes out wearing makeup and beautiful gown; her hair is pulled up. Vegeta feels himself begin to blush, but quickly scowls and looks away.

"What!" She looks down and sees the dragonballs. "Oh good! Okay! Like, arise Eternal Dragon so you can make my wish come true! Hehehe. Oh, I always wanted to say that!" Vegeta rolls his eyes. The dragonballs glow, the sky turns black and the Eternal Dragon appears.

"You have awakened me from my slumber. I shall grant you any wish that is within my power." 

"Okay, Let's see here-" Bulma pauses and thinks.

"HURRY UP WOMAN, WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

"SHUT UP YOU JERK, JUST LET ME MAKE THE WISH!"

Shenlong sweat drops.

"All right, Could you please bring Zarbon's spirit to earth's afterlife check-in station."

Shenlong's eyes glow.

"Your wish is granted." The gigantic dragon states. "What is your second wish?"

"Okay, now, could you bring Zarbon here for about three hours to baby-sit for us?" Once again the dragon's eyes glow.

"Your wish is granted."

Zarbon appears in front of the dragon balls. The dragonballs turn to stone and the Eternal Dragon disappears, the sky returns to normal.

Zarbon looks confused, _I-I'm alive._ He thinks to himself. 

"What am I doing here?" He sees Bulma and walks up to her. "Hello, pretty lady."

He kisses her hand. Vegeta quickly punches him across the yard knocking him out instantly.

"YOU IDIOT HE WAS **ONLY** COMPLEMENTING ME!"

"Hmmph" He crosses his arms and pokes at Zarbon's unconscious body with his foot. Bulma lets out an exasperated sigh. 

"JUST BRING HIM INSIDE!"

Vegeta grabs Zarbon by the hair and drags him inside.

~A little while later~

Zarbon begins to come back to consciousness; Goten and Trunks are staring at him with a curious look on their faces.

"So this is our babysitter?" Trunks says with a big grin on his face.

"What kinda gay idiot wears a tiara." Goten says with the same sly grin.

"What, babysitter?"

He sits up and rubs his head. Just then Bulma comes downstairs. 

"Oh good, your awake."

"What am I doing here?"

"We thought you'd like a day off from HFIL, so we wished you back to help us out."

"With what?!"

"We need you to baby-sit for us."

"WHAT!? I DON'T BABY-SIT!"

"Don't be such a baby its just going to be for about three hours!" 

"….I ..can-can't…ba-baby-sit!" Zarbon gets very pale. Bra giggles at the funny looking man from her highchair.

"Who are you anyway?!"

"I'm Bulma. You probably don't remember me, I met you on Namek, well sort of."

"Let's go already the sooner we leave the sooner we can come back." Vegeta walks into the room in a tux. He is obviously uncomfortable.

"Vegeta! What are you doing here?"

"I live here you idiot."

Zarbon face-faults (anime style)

"You mean these are your little brats?!"

"Actually Goten here, is Goku's son." Bulma explains.

"Not **only** am I going to be BABYSITTING I'm going to be watching a bunch of little monkeys!"

Vegeta almost blasts him back to HFIL but Bulma glares at him. He growls and begins to walk to the door. "Oh and let me remind you all these brats are far more powerful than you could possibly imagine, GET MY DRIFT!" Zarbon sweat drops. Bra giggles in the corner. Vegeta smiles slightly. 

Bulma glances at her watch, "Oh we gotta go. We'll be back around 10 o'clock. Bra needs to be fed pretty soon; there's about 20 jars of baby food in the fridge. Goten and Trunks will be fine just order about 30 pizzas and have it put on our tab." 

"When we come back everything better be in order, or I'll blast you back to the next dimension, BUT THIS TIME I'LL MAKE SURE ITS VERY PAINFUL!"

Goten and Trunks grin evilly. Bulma and Vegeta leave. Bra begins to cry. Zarbon sweat drops

"What am I going to do?!"

To be continued….

Please review. Please no flames, suggestions are good. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

All right here's part two

Someone said they didn't like when I write in script. I think I agree with them, but the only thing is I don't have the time to go back and rewrite the first part. I got to get these other sequels finished. Sooo, I hope it's not too big of an author no-no to write one story in script and then write the sequel in regular story form. 

Oh Well! Here it is anyway, I hope you like it!

Once again I will state the obvious, I do not own DBZ or any of the characters in it. I have no money and so if you sue me you will get nothing b/ I am poor. Thank You. J Have a Nice DayJ

Bra is crying uncontrollably from her highchair. Hesitantly Zarbon walks up to her. The demi-sayian begins to cry even louder. Zarbon picks her up and holds her in an awkward position, having obviously never held a baby before.

"Ummmmm… listen little kid..stop crying!" Zarbon pleads. Bra begins to squirm and cry louder. "C'mon kid, shut up." Zarbon begins to get a little more agitated. Suddenly the crying stops, Zarbon looks at the little toddler in surprise. She seems to be reaching for him. 

"Ba bada Dalo" Bra made baby talk. Zarbon suddenly realizes that the other two "little monkeys" were missing. Franticly he looks around the room. 

"Hey brats where are you?" A long pause. "Hey where are you? You little pests get out here!" Nothing. Zarbon, still carrying Bra, floats upstairs.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Zarbon had found the two boys in Trunks's room trying to put together a party. Trunks was on the phone about to call up some friends. Zarbon quickly disconnects the phone line.

"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" Trunks demands.

"WHAT THEY HFIL IS GOING ON HERE!"

"But Trunks's parents always let us have a party when they're not home." Goten chimes in. 

"WHAT A PARTY!? THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO WATCH ANY MORE PESTS THAN I HAVE TO!" Trunk hit Goten in the back of his head.

"You idiot!" Trunks mutters under his breath.

"Hey what was that for!"

"You just gave away our whole plan!"

"Did not"  
"Did too"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Zarbon screams. Bra begins to cry again. "OH NO!" He frantically tries to calm her down. Once again she stops suddenly and reaches for him. Zarbon looks relieved for a second then turns his attention to Goten and Trunks. "Listen you little MONKEYS ---YEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWCCCCCCHHHH!" Bra had gotten hold of Zarbon's hair and was practically yanking it out of his head. Zarbon hysterically tries to pry Bra's fingers from his hair, but she was amazingly strong. Bra squeals in amusment as he struggles to get his hair out of her hands. Zarbon, in a whirl of panic, lets go of Bra. She falls the ground with a huge clump of Zarbon's prized green hair. She giggles and waves the tuft like a little toy.

"NnnnnnnooooooooooooooOOOoooooooOOOooooooOoOooOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOoooooooo!!!!!" Zarbon screams as he runs downstairs to inspect the damage. He stares into the mirror in horror, and begins to scream again. There was a huge VERY noticeable bald spot were his hair had been. Trunks walks in with Goten, who is carrying Bra. Bra was still holding a clump of Zarbon's hair. She giggles adorably and begins to make cute baby sounds again. Zarbon seems to be in shock. Trunks taps his shoulder.

"Hey are you in there?" Trunks wasn't sure how he would react. Zarbon slowly turns his head.

"You all are going to DIE NOW!" Zarbon flies at the three half sayians, but being the weakling he was, Trunks and Goten were able to easily dodge his attack. They fly all throughout Capsule Corp. until they finally are able to lose him outside. "YOU WILL PAY FOR RUINING MY PERFECT HAIR!" Zarbon yells insanely. Trunks, Goten and Bra take that opportunity to fly back inside the house and slam the door.

"HahahahahaahahahhHAHAhahahahaaha!" Goten and Trunks laugh, and begin making faces through the window. Bra stares at Zarbon who is now beating on the door.

"LET ME IN YOU STUPID LITTLE MONKEYS!" Zarbon screams. Bra smiles at him and waves his hair. Goten and Trunks are laughing uncontrollably.

__

*Meanwhile at the Capsule Corp Banquet, Zarbon wasn't the only one finding himself in living hell*

"Hey Vegeta wanna go get something to eat?" Goku says with a big dumb grin on his face. Vegeta looks up from the table and scowls.

"No"

"Awwwww, C'mon Vegeta they got those little creampuff thingies."

"Shut up Kakarot, and leave me alone!"

Suddenly a woman steppes up to the podium and asks that everyone be seated. Bulma and ChiChi come back to the table and sit down.

"But-But I was just about to go get elevenths!" Goku begins to whine

"GOKU!" ChiChi begins to chide. "Sit down and SHUT UP!" Goku quickly sits down. 

"Hey Vegeta. You gonna eat that?" Goku points to Vegeta's plate.

"TOUCH IT AND DIE!"

The woman begins to speak.

"Everyone I'd like to welcome you to the Blah de bla blah bla bla blahblah blah bla BLAH BLA blah bla blah…"

Vegeta begins to bang his head off the table. Bulma shoots him a glare.

"..and so I'd like to introduce you to the vice president and heir to Capsule Corp. Mrs. Bulma Briefs…" Bulma smiles and walks up to the podium to begin her speech.

"_Hey Vegeta you sure your gonna eat that, you haven't even touched it" _Goku whispers. Vegeta begins to bang his head off the table once more.

__

*Back at Zarbon's living hell…* 

Zarbon is still banging at the door. 

"THAT'S IT I'M DONE PLAYING WITH YOU!" Zarbon transforms into the big monster-thing (well what would you call it). He breaks down the door with a huge ki blast, and steps in. The door is reduced to scrap metal and the wall around it, to rubble. A huge crack has been made in the ceiling. Zarbon steps into the room.

"THAT'S IT, NOW YOU WILL PA-" The ceiling caves in on him.

"Oh great is he dead?" Goten asks.

"I doubt it, my dad said he was weak but he can't be that weak." Trunks goes up to the pile of debris. 

"Here he is, he's just knocked out." Trunks proceeds to drag Zarbon to the living room. Zarbon in his unconscious state, has transformed back to his normal form.

"Well now what?"

"Still wanna have that party?"

"No, we wasted to much time already." Trunks says with disappointment. "Why don't we have a little fun while he's still unconscious?" Trunks begins to smirk evilly. "Goten, hurry up and go get my camera."

__

*Back at the Capsule Corp. Banquet*

Vegeta has passed out from boredom and Goku has stolen his dinner. Bulma is still making her speech and ChiChi is secretly wishing she had brought her frying pan.

To be continued…..

Okay sorry again about the writing change. Please tell me what you think.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Sorry it took so long! Here's part three.

Once again I don't own Dragon Ball Z please don't sue me.

Zarbon lay unconscious on the floor. Goten had just run upstairs to grab Trunks's Polaroid camera. Bra smirks and crawls up to the sleeping babysitter. Zarban stirs a bit.

"Ohhhhhhh, Lord Freeza." Zarbon mumbles in his sleep. Goten returns with the camera. 

"Here ya go," Goten hands the camera to Trunks, "what are you planning on doing.

"Shhhh, Look at him! I think he's dreaming." Goten turns his attention to Zarbon.

"Ohh Freeza." Zarbon mumbles again.

"Who's Freeza?"

"Isn't he the guy your dad fought? I think he's the guy my future-self kills, uh, I mean killed, umm, whatever!" Trunk shrugs. Zarbon stirs a bit more.

"Ewww, it looks like he's dream'n about mak'n out with somebody." 

"I gotta even better idea now." Trunks once again smirks evilly. 

"What are you going to do?"

"Lets take some pictures to remember poor ol' Zarbon by." Trunks grins ear to ear and takes a picture. "Oh wait what does Freeza look like?"

"I don't know." Goten shrugs.

"Do you have any pictures of him?"

"No"

"Great!" Trunks says sarcastically. "How am I supposed to put a dead guy in the picture with him!" Trunks thinks a moment, and begins to smirk again. "Never mind." He begins to snicker. "Goten go upstairs and scan this into my computer. I'll go get a picture of Freeza." Trunks gives him the picture and flies off to his mother's lab. Goten shrugs and walks up to Trunks's room. Bra is left alone with Zarbon. Bra crawles to the nearest counter top and picks up a permanent marker that just happens to be left out. She smirks like Vegeta and crawls toward Zarbon.

__

*In Bulma's lab*

Trunks has found Bulma's time machine. He enters in the coordinates and date that Freeza was said to have arrived and climbs in. 

"Let's see here… I think I just got to push this button, Hmmmmm…Oh well! Here goes nothing." He pushes the button. In a flash of light, he is transported to the past. "Wow..cool!" Trunks steps out of the time machine and looks around. He sees a spaceship with Freeza and his father King Kold standing in front of it.

"THIS WHOLE PLANET WILL SUFFER!" Freeza shouts. King Kold yawns and acts bored.

"So you must be Freeza!"

"Huh?" Freeza looks up to see Trunks (chibi not future). "Who are you?"

"Say CHEESE!" Trunks takes the picture and grins.

"What cheese?!" Freeza looks very confused. "That's it! Foot-soldiers kill him!" The soldiers go after Trunks but are cut to pieces by (guess who) Future Trunks.

"So you must be Freeza, whoa I just felt deja vu!" Future Trunks notices Chibi Trunks. "Ummmmm…Who are you?" Chibi Trunks hesitates for a moment, his mom wouldn't be very happy if she found out he changed the future. "Uhh..I can't tell you."

"Uhhh..okay."

"Who are you?"

"Uh… I can't tell you."

"Okay…Whatever…Bye!" Trunk hops into his time machine and returns to the present. He glances down at the picture. Not the best shot of Freeza ever taken but it would have to do. Trunks flys to his room. 

**__**

*Back at the Capsule Corp. Banquet*

"Bssst …Hey Vegeta. Hey Vegeta wake up_!"_ Goku sat at the table trying to wakeup Vegeta . ChiChi and Bulma had gone off to socialize. "Vegeta wake up!"

"But Mommy, I don't want to go to school today." Vegeta murmurs in his sleep.

Goku face-faults (anime style).

**__**

*In the Capsule Corp. living room*****

Bra squeals in delight as she scribbles all over Zarbon. By this point Zarbon's armor, face, arm and leg warmers are covered with permanent ink. The little half saiyan, smirks like her father as she gives Zarbon a mustache.

__

*In Trunks's Room*

Trunks flies into his room with the picture.

"Got it!" He said grinning triumphantly.

"Them'me see!" Goten exclaims. Trunks hands him the picture. 

"Hey! He looks like Mewtwo, Hahaha!"

"Did ya scan it yet?"

"Yea, check it out." Trunks looks at the computer screen. The picture of Zarbon is on it.

"Perfect" He says as he grabs the mouse and begins to digitally cut out the picture. "Now scan that picture in." Trunks instructs Goten. Goten puts the Freeza picture in the scanner. The second picture appears on the screen. Trunks digitally takes Zarbon's pic and places it over the Freeza pic. "I'm a genius!"

"Hahahahaaahaahhffahahahaafha!" Both Goten and Trunks can't help themselves they roll onto the floor in uncontrollable fits of laughter. 

"Lets print out a dozen copies and post this on the Internet!" Trunks chuckles.

**__**

*Downstairs*****

Zarbon finally returns to consciousness.

"Ouch" He says as he rubs his head. He glances over to see Bra smiling at him.

"Baba boddalo ba." She begins making cute baby talk again.

"Where did the other monkeys go?" Zarbon asks, half expecting an answer. Bra just smiles at him and blows a spit bubble. Zarbon picks her up and looks around.

"You ruined my hair my perfect hair." He begins to sob. Bra grabs hold of his tiara and attempts to put it in her mouth. "Hey got off of that you little-" Zarbon struggles to get her off it and succeeds. But through the struggle Bra has drooled all over him. "Ewwwww, You little runt you got drool all over my arm warmers!" Zarbon then notices the black marker stains. "What the-" He puts her down, runs to the bathroom and screams in horror. Bra giggles at the funny green man and crawles off to her brother's room.

*_At the Capsule Corp. Banquet*_

"Vegeta, *snickers* Its Mommy."

"Mommy?"

"What do you say to Mommy?" Goku struggles to hold in his laughter.

"I …wuv …you." Vegeta murmurs.

"Hhahahahahahahhah!…..Can you say, *snickers* Goku is my best friend?"

"Goku is my….best.. WHAT!" Vegeta snaps awake. "KAKAROT!"

"Vegeta, your really cranky after you just wake up."

****

*Back at Capsule Corp**.***

Zarbon is frantically trying to get the permanent marker mustache off his face. Trunks and Gotten are wall papering the rest of the house with copies of the Frezza/Zarbon make-out picture and Bra is watching all this go on with a cute but evil grin on her face.

To be continued…

I'll try to get the next and final sequel up as soon as possible. Please review!!!!


	4. Default Chapter Title

Okay I'm back! I think I can finally tie all this up. I just want to thank everyone who gave me ideas. You're all sooo nice :-D  
Once again, no I don't own DBZ . Don't sue me, all I have is the Monopoly money.  
  
Zarbon is standing in front of the bathroom sink franticly trying to scrub the marker stains off his face. He is paying particular attention to the mustache. "That little brat! She's gonna pay for this...My beautiful, beautiful face, those little monkeys will pay!" Zarbon pauses for a minute, "if only I had brought my compact!" He searches through the Bulma's make up drawer only to find concealer that isn't his color. He begins scrubbing his face again, but it does no good, the marker is permanent.  
  
*Upstairs*  
"Hey where'd he go?"  
"Shhhh! he's downstairs."  
"Well now what!?"  
"C'mon Goten, we made a nice surprise up there for him, He's gotta come and see it don't ya think?" Trunks grins and motions towards the hallway they had just wallpapered with copies of the Freeza/Zarbon make-out photo.  
"Go get him."  
"No way you get him!"  
"You"  
"No you"  
"Ballalod a baod al" The two boys look down to see Bra sitting at their feet. She smiles and lifts her arms up to Trunks, motioning that she wants to be picked up.   
"Bra...Where is Zarbon?" Goten asks.  
"You idiot she can't talk yet!"  
"I knew that!"  
"Yea right!"  
"I did!"  
"WwHAAHhaaahHAAaaaaaaaa!" Bra begins to cry. Trunks picks her up, she begins to wails a little louder.  
"I'll try to calm her down. Go get Zarbon." Trunks orders. Goten complains a bit more but begins walking downstairs.  
  
*Downstairs*  
Zarbon is carefully putting on Bulma's concealer. It looks VERY stupid b/ Zarbon is green and Bulma's concealer is made for human skin. Goten comes into the room and sees him. He can't help it, he bursts into laughter.  
"BfFffttHahahaahaahaahaahaahahaa! Oh man you should see yourself!"  
"I already have pest!" Zarbon says as he pops a nerve.  
"Hahaha!"  
"Shut up, the little runt did this to me!"  
"Okay *snickers* Okay I'm calm."  
"What do you want now?"  
"Oh we have a surprise for you" Goten tries not to laugh. Zarbon looks at him suspiciously.  
"For what"  
"Ummmmmmm f-for ...uh.. we felt kinda sorry for you after..."  
"After the runt pulled out my beautiful, perfect hair or after you left me there with her so she could do THIS to me!" Zarbon points to his mustache.  
"Hehehe." Goten chuckles nervously. "Well its...uh...upstairs sooo...."  
"Sooo What!?"  
"So you should come see it."  
"No way."  
"What?!"  
"No way, my time is almost up. I should be sent back to HFIL in about a half hour."  
"Awww, c'mon you gotta come see it."  
"No." Zarbon goes back to applying his makeup. Goten looks very disappointed, he almost turns away but he gets an idea. Quickly he grabs Zarbon's tiara off his forehead and takes off. "HEY-" The move takes Zarbon by surprise. He flies after him.  
  
*In Bra's Room*  
"Calm down Bra." Trunks attempts to calm his wailling sister but she is too worked up. "Shhhhhh...Don't cry!" Trunks looks around the room for an idea. He sees Bra's favorite toy in the corner and picks it up. "Here, do you want to play with Mr. Snuggles?" Trunks holds the bear in front of his baby sister. She stops crying instantly and hugs the stuffed bear.  
"Mista Snugwa" Bra says in baby talk as she hugs the bear.  
"Finally!" Trunks says with a sigh as he puts Bra down.   
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A scream is heard coming from Trunks's room.  
"Oh NO! I missed it!" Trunks takes off. Bra is left happily playing with Mr. Snuggles.  
  
*At the Capsule Corp. Banquet*  
"Get away from me Kakarot!"  
"But Vegeta..."  
"But WHAT!? I'M LEAVING NOW!"  
"but..."  
"WHAT!"  
"Did you mean it when you said "I wuv you"?" Goku asks. Vegeta looks like he is about to blast some one to HFIL.  
"YOU IDIOT I WAS ASLEEP!"  
"Sure Vegeta, I know you have a soft side." Goku says as he pats Vegeta on the back. Vegeta imeadiantly goes SSJ. He catches Goku by surprise and throws him across the room.  
"BULMA!" Vegeta yells as he flies up to where Bulma and ChiChi were socializing. He picks Bulma up and throws her over his shoulder. "WE'RE LEAVING!"  
"PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG JERK! THE PARTY'S NOT OVER YET!"  
"It is NOW!" Vegeta sends a ki blast at Goku who is still lying on the ground wondering what hit him. The blast hits him and explodes. Of course it does nothing but blacken his face and singe his hair. Vegeta looks a little disappointed.  
"ENOUGH VEGETA, PUT ME DOWN!"  
"WE'RE GOING HOME!" Vegeta blasts a hole in the ceiling and flies off. Bulma kicks and screams but Vegeta has apparently made up his mind.  
"YOU IDIOT! WHO DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO PAY FOR ALL THIS!!!" Bulma pounds her fists angrily on Vegeta's back. Vegeta rolls his eyes.  
  
*Back in Trunks's Room*  
"OH MY DEAR DENDE!!!!!" Zarbon screams. Goten is on the floor laughing with the tiara still in his hand. Zarbon begins to lose it and crazily begins to rip down all the pictures. Trunks come in with a huge smile on his face.  
"Oh so you found our little surprise? HhaahahaahahHahHAhahhAHahahahaahaha!!!!" Trunks falls to the ground and laughs uncontrollably. Zarbon glares at the half saiyans.  
"THAT'S IT YOU DIE NOW!"  
"Two problems Zarbon! One we are stronger than you could possibly imagine and two my dad would kill you!" Trunks said gasping for air.  
"I DON'T CARE I'M ALREADY DEAD! HAahaHAhahAHahHAhahahaahaaaHAAHAAAHAAAaaaaaahaha!!!!!" Zarbon laughs insanely.  
"Ummmm Trunks I think we might have gone to far." Goten says with a bit concern in his voice.  
"I think your right." Trunks replys. Bra walks into the room holding Mr. Snuggles. Zarbon sees her and grabs the bear.  
"HahahaAHahHAhahAAHAHaaa! If I can't kill you, I'll just destroy everything important to you! HHhahaahahhHAHAHahahahaahh!" He prepares a small ki ball to finish off Mr. Snuggles.  
"Whahaahahahahaahahaaaaaaaa!!!!" Bra begins to wail.  
"Hey I wouldn't do that if I were you." Goten warns.  
"Yea she's pretty attached to that thing."  
"WhahahHAHhahahahaaaaaaaa!!! Bra begins to cry louder.  
"Sooo You like this thing Huh? HahahaHAHAHAhaa! WELL SAY GOOD BYE!" The ki ball gets larger. Bra stops crying suddenly. Her eyes get red, she screams as she fires a huge ki blast at Zarbon. "On NO!" The attack takes him off guard and he is blown to the next dimension once again. She crawls up to Mr. Snuggles and hugs him. Goten and Trunks just stand there with their mouths open.  
"Wow I didn't know your baby sister was so strong!" Goten says still staring in shock. Bra giggles and hugs Mr. Snuggles even tighter.  
"I didn't either."  
  
*Downstairs*  
"VEGETA PUT ME DOWN!"  
"FINE!" He drops her on the floor.  
"What happened here?!" Bulma says as she glances around. "Where's the babysitter? HOW DID I GET A HOLE IN MY CEILING?!" Trunks and Goten come down the stairs. "Where is Zarbon?!"  
"Ummm he kinda went crazy and Bra blasted him to the next dimension." Trunks says with a sweat drop.  
"......"  
"I'm serious she did! Ask Goten!"  
"She did!"  
"Whats this?!" Vegeta asks holding up one of the Freeza/Zarbon pictures. He smirks at it. "Looks like he made himself at home." Both Goten and Trunks sweat drop.  
"Dada!" Bra squeals from the top of the stairs.  
"You guys really expect me to believe that your one-year-old sister, who can't even walk yet, fried the babysitter" Bulma chides. Everyone looks at Bra. She smirks an evil smirk and hugs Mr. Snuggles even tighter.  
The End  
What did ya think? Please Review!  
  
Once again thank you everyone who helped me with the ideas. Galatea, Prince Vegeta, Quaxo, VeggiesChick and Thefiendishpuppy you all are geniuses.   
?Thanx?   



End file.
